Beyblade - Episode 13
is the thirteenth episode of the Beyblade: 2000. Summary The White Tigers face the Spin Shephards. Due to hunger, Gary loses to one member, and Mariah manages to literally destroy her opponent's Bey. When Lee uses Ray's special move, Tiger Claw, Ray is forced to open up about their past. Driger had been passed down from generation to generation, and Ray was chosen instead of Lee. Ray then left to pick up new skills. A challenge is set, whichever team wins in the finals gets Driger. The Bladebreakers face the Charming Princes, and Tyson, Max and Ray destroy them, with Ray finally getting Driger back. Plot It's the White Tiger's turn to show everyone how tough they really are. They are matched up against another team, The Spin-Shepards, who they think is going to be a snitch. Kevin complains to Lee because he thinks he's the better blader, but Lee refuses to replace Gary with Kevin. ROUND #1: Gary VS. Bobby Bobby and most of his team rely on their Wool Defense to outlast their opponents. Even with Gary's strong Bit Beast, Galzzy, Bobby manages to beat him with his Wool Defense and because of Mariah distracing Gary with the thought of food. ROUND #2: Mariah VS. Doug Doug, who also used the Wool Defense, thought that Mariah was going to be easy seeing how Gary did. But Mariah proved him wrong. Her Galux's Cat Scratch attack not only defeat Doug, but it ripped his Beyblade into pieces. ROUND 3: Lee VS. Bruno Bruno's heavy attack didn't do him any good. Lee wipes him out using the 'Tiger Claw' attack. Ray, and the rest of the Bladebreakers we're surprised at seeing Lee use the Tiger Claw attack. Lee then described his past to Ray's team members. He said that they grew up together, practicing their Beyblade techniques. They were the best of friends. Lee's grandfather gave Ray his Driger Bit Beast. Lee wasn't mad, he was happy to see it go to someone who would use it wisely. He thought if their friendship could last that, that it could last through anything. But Ray left with the Bit Beast and Lee vowed to practice until they meet again, where he would claim the Driger his. In the Bladebreakers match, Tyson managed to beat Ronnie's oversized Beyblade, and Max doing the same with his opponent. When Ray comes up to battle against Robin, he decides to use the Tiger Claw Attack. Driger returns with a vengeance, and Ray vows to never lose his bit-beast from a lack in concentration again. Major Events *The White Tigers face the Spin Shephards and win with two wins and one loss. *Ray and Lee's past regarding Driger is revealed. *The Bladebreakers face the Charming Princes and win with three straight wins. *Driger returns to Ray during the latter's battle against the Charming Princes. Characters *Tyson Granger *Kai Hiwatari *Max Tate *Ray Kon *Kenny *Dizzi *Lee *Mariah *Gary *Kevin *Spin Shephards *Charming Princes (debut) *DJ Jazzman *AJ Topper & Brad Best Beyblades *Dragoon S (Tyson's) *Draciel S (Max's) *Driger S (Ray's) *Galeon Attacker (Lee's) *Galux S (Mariah's) *Galzzly (Gary's) *Various Generic Beys (Spin Shephards' & Charming Princes') Featured Beybattles White Tigers vs. Spin Shephards *Gary (Galzzly) vs. Bobby (Generic Bey) = Bobby and Generic Bey *Mariah (Galux S) vs. Doug (Generic Bey) = Mariah and Galux *Lee (Galeon Attacker) vs. Bruno (Generic Bey) = Lee and Galeon Bladebreakers vs. Charming Princes *Tyson Granger (Dragoon S) vs. Ronnie (Generic Bey) = Tyson and Dragoon *Max Tate (Draciel S) vs. Unnamed Blader (Generic Bey) = Max and Draciel *Ray Kon (Driger S) vs. Robin (Generic Bey) = Ray and Driger Gallery BladeBreakers03.png tumblr_ouaergAy571w4q252o2_1280.png tumblr_ouaergAy571w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ouaergAy571w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_ouahq7lXZH1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ouaii7tcaX1w4q252o3_1280.png tumblr_ouaha7W0ml1w4q252o1_1280.png tumblr_ouah0iMeXO1w4q252o1_1280.png MariahGary01.png MariahLee03.png Gary07.png Gary06.png Gary05.png Gary04.png tumblr_oua8h3IfVb1w4q252o1_1280.png WhiteTigers06.png Bobby01.png Bobby02.png Bobby03.png Bobby04.png Bobby05.png Bruno01.png Bruno02.png Bruno03.png CharmingPrinces01.png BladeBreakers04.png Ronnie01.png Robin01.png Robin02.png Ronnie02.png Ronnie03.png Ronnie04.png Category:Episodes Category:Original Series